


Virgil's Week, Day Five: Dukexiety

by sandersseduction



Series: Sanders Sides Smut Month 2019 [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, After care, Caught, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come on face, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Daddy kink mention, Degradation, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Dukexiety - Freeform, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Gags, Horror Kink, Implied Lotion Eating, Implied Lotion consumption, Leg Humping, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Paddling, Public Masturbation, Punishment, Remus gets off on slasher films, Remus has no restraint, Remus is a naughty boy, Romantic Dukexiety, Sadism, Sanders Sides Smut Month 2019, Spanking, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Virgil loves him anyway, Virgil's name all over Remus's ass, blow job mention, consensual punishment, mentioned briefly - Freeform, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandersseduction/pseuds/sandersseduction
Summary: Prompt C:Remus is filthy, disgusting, dirty, and so horny a lot of the time, so, Virgil takes it upon himself to punish him whenever Remus steps too far out of line.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Smut Month 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523966
Comments: 6
Kudos: 221





	Virgil's Week, Day Five: Dukexiety

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Do not own the Sides. Only the written words here belong to me.
> 
> If you would rather read this on Tumblr, click [here](https://sandersseduction.tumblr.com/post/188753420403/brat-treatment).

###  **Brat Treatment**

“Are you kidding me?” Virgil demanded, slamming the door to Remus’s room open.

Remus looked up from where he lounged on his bed, cock in hand, as though absolutely nothing were wrong in the world.

Of course, to Remus, there probably _wasn’t_ anything wrong with trying to get off in the middle of a group movie night, right there on the couch. Virgil had always known that Remus was impulsive. Usually, it was one of the things he actually liked best about him, but today…

“Nope!” Remus responded, chipperly. “What are we talking about, though?” He continued stroking his cock as he spoke, and Virgil found himself momentarily distracted from the conversation by the sight of the creative side.

It wasn’t the first time that he had seen Remus doing something like this. Far from it. Really, he had come to expect it. Completely bottomless on his bed, speaking to Virgil like nothing was wrong… it made Virgil’s fists clench at his sides.

“Don’t play stupid.” Virgil flipped the lock on the door, and he could see Remus perk up at the sight, his mustache twitching as he grinned manically. “In the living room? Remus, that was low, even for you.”

Remus pouted, the corners of his mouth turning down in a cartoonishly dramatic fashion that was almost disturbing. “I was excited!”

“We were watching _Scream_.”

“Exactly, VeeVee! You know how that stuff just gets me goin’!” Remus bucked his hips up into his own hand and Virgil scowled at the sight.

That brat didn’t deserve to get off so easily after the stunt that he pulled.

Virgil stalked forward and slapped Remus’s hand away from his crotch, causing the other to whine pitifully.

“Everyone was there!”

Remus rolled his eyes. Quite a few times. “I like having people watch me.”

“You’re- You- You aren’t even sorry, are you?” Virgil thought about the horror that shone in Patton’s eyes once he had figured out what was going on. The uncomfortable expression on Logan’s face as he sunk out without a word. Deceit’s rolled eyes and what may have, possibly, maybe been a lingering look as Remus ground up into the pillow on his lap like he was going to town on Virgil himself. Roman’s scandalized shriek and thrown pillow before he too disappeared.

Virgil’s fingernails dug into the soft skin of his palms.

“Not really,” Remus said, reaching for his dick once again. “Why? You gonna make me sorry, daddy?”

Growling, Virgil reached over and pulled Remus’s hand away. “You were way out of line today, Remus.”

Remus laughed in Virgil’s face, wiggling about on the bed. “Ooooh, someone’s in troubleeee. What’re you gonna do? Fuck me until my brains fall out? Ooh, maybe tie me up and make me come a hundred times? Fuck my mouth until I can’t breathe? Oh! Oh! Maybe you could sit on my face- or lock my cock in a cage and touch yourself while I watch, or-”

Virgil snapped his fingers, and suddenly there was a gag around Remus’s mouth. “Those would all be a reward to you, and you know it, you little bastard.”

Remus’s bright green eyes were wide, but he didn’t squeeze Virgil’s hand or at all signal that he wanted the gag removed, so Virgil continued.

“I think,” Virgil said, as he manifested in his hands a rope that matched the gag that Remus was currently sporting, “that I need to bend you over my lap and paddle you like the bad little brat you are, and then get myself off. If you manage to get off just from that, fine, but if not, you don’t get to come tonight.”

Virgil felt Remus shiver underneath him and he smirked. Contrary to what one would think, Remus was not as much of a pain slut as he was a slut for inflicting pain, which had led to some of the most interesting nights of Virgil’s life. Remus also wasn’t the biggest fan of being gagged, seeing as he loved making the loudest noises he could to show off how good of a fuck he was getting or giving, making this the perfect punishment.

Virgil waited a moment, though, for Remus to nod his consent, before grabbing Remus and forcibly turning him over as he sat down to rest over his lap. Remus wiggled for a moment, as though getting comfortable. Virgil let him have a second, but as soon as the creative side had stopped moving, Virgil was grabbing his hands and wrapping the previously conjured rope around them, tying his wrists at the small of his back.

“So you don’t get any ideas,” Virgil commented tying them off with a little tug to check security. Remus grumbled something, but thanks to the gag, it was unintelligible. “What was that, brat?” Virgil gloated. “You don’t like that?”

Remus twisted his head, trying to convey something to Virgil with his eyes that was likely very crude and unimportant. Rather than acknowledge it, Virgil flipped up the bottom of Remus’s shirt, exposing his bare ass to the room.

_Maybe it was a good thing that Remus was already half undressed,_ Virgil mused to himself as he rubbed his hand over the exposed flesh. A low whine left Remus, and Virgil chuckled darkly.

Without warning, Virgil pulled back and smacked his bare hand down against Remus’s rear, causing the other side to jump in surprise. Virgil waited, but surprisingly, Remus didn’t utter a peep. Quickly, Virgil pulled back again, smacking Remus’s other cheek twice in rapid succession.

Virgil could feel Remus’s cock stirring against his thigh, very likely rubbing uncomfortably against the denim of his jeans. Virgil pinched the newly warmed skin, earning a squeak in response.

“Do you like this, brat? Huh?” Virgil brought his hand down hard, making Remus jolt forward in his lap. “Having to stay quiet, getting no attention to your cock while I treat you like the naughty boy you are?”

Leaning back a bit, Virgil lifted his hand, and in an instant, a large wooden paddle appeared in his hand. Virgil leaned over, dropping the paddle into Remus’s view so that he could see exactly what would be disciplining him today.

Remus groaned at the sight of the heavy paddle, scooting back, as though backing away from his fate, but Virgil placed a firm hand down on the small of Remus’s back, holding him in place. “Nuh-uh.” He twirled the paddle, showing off the other side, where his name was engraved in bold letters across the wood, perfect for marking and burning his brat’s ass.

“You should have thought of this before you decided to try to get off in the middle of the common room.” Virgil pulled the paddle back and settled it over Remus’s exposed ass, lightly touching the wood to his skin. He watched the goosebumps arise on Remus’s flesh.

Virgil waited a few seconds, allowing Remus to hang in anticipation, his cock hard and still rubbing against Virgil’s thigh. Just as Remus began to relax, Virgil pulled back and brought the paddle down hard, drawing a muffled scream from Remus’s gagged mouth.

Virgil pulled back swiftly, watching for just a second as the faint outline of his name rose up in bright red imprints on Remus’s ass. Nearly immediately, Virgil swung his hand down again.

“Maybe if you could just keep it in your pants for once, we wouldn’t be here right now.”

Virgil could practically hear Remus in his mind. _‘But I did keep it in my pants, just under a pillow.’_ In response, Virgil pulled back and spanked Remus three more times in quick succession. Remus cried out through the gag.

“If you had just waited an hour, we could have finished the movie, and I would be here right now, sucking you off if you wanted.”

Remus whimpered, and Virgil pulled back again, going down a bit lighter this time, but with the way Remus’s ass was burning red by now, it didn’t make much of a difference. Virgil felt the cock against his thigh rub desperately for friction.

“Maybe I would even be letting you fuck me right this second. But no, you just had to get off right there, in front of everybody. You insatiable little _brat_.” Virgil brought his hand down one more time, eliciting a broken, muffled sob from Remus.

Deciding that enough was enough, Virgil vanished the paddle and gently placed his hand on Remus’s burning flesh. Remus jerked away from the touch, the welting letters of Virgil’s name on his ass obviously too tender to touch at the moment. Virgil gently rubbed a hand over Remus’s back, soothing him as best he could as tears streamed down the other side’s face.

After a few moments, Remus’s breathing evened a bit, and he looked up at Virgil. Tears still shown in his bloodshot eyes, but his expression didn’t hold a hint of actual physical hurt or upset, so Virgil allowed himself to breathe a bit better.

Virgil reached up and ran his hand through Remus’s hair, calming him down some, and Virgil got the feeling that if he weren’t gagged, Remus would have smiled at the action.

Feeling the worry that had sprung up in his chest loosen, Virgil spoke once again. “Get down.”

Quickly, Remus scrambled to obey, already showing amazing signs of improvement with his punishment. He dropped to the floor, sitting on his knees and carefully not letting his ass touch anything. He winced at the movement but looked up at Virgil with wide eyes.

So good. So quiet.

Virgil unzipped his jeans, and instantly, Remus leaned forward, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. Virgil laughed and placed his hand on Remus’s forehead, gently pushing him back. “No, no. No reward like that. You were good, but I’m still upset with you.”

Virgil knew that if it weren’t for the gag, Remus would be pouting rather spectacularly right now. Virgil shifted his left leg forward between Remus’s spread knees as he pulled his cock from his boxers.

“You can hump my leg if you want, and I’m going to come on your face.” Before he had even finished the sentence, Remus was desperately humping again’s Virgil’s denim-clad shin, being careful of his sore ass. Virgil wasted no time in summoning some lube to coat his hand and pulling at his cock, jerking quickly.

He had been hard since Remus had started making those noises, and seeing him now, desperate on the floor, eyes red from tears and ass redder with his name… Virgil groaned, bucking his hips into his own touch.

It didn’t take long for either of them, Remus spilling over the dark fabric of Virgil’s jeans, and Virgil coming spectacularly with a moan of Remus’s name, his cum splattering all over Remus’s waiting face.

After taking a second to breathe, Virgil quickly leaned down and untied the gag from Remus’s mouth.

Remus immediately licked his lips, taking in as much of Virgil’s cum as he could. “Mmm. Salty.”

Virgil rolled his eyes despite the blush coating his cheeks and slid off the bed to untie Remus’s wrists as well. “Maybe I should have left that on.”

Remus cackled. “As if you could last ten minutes without my juicy commentary in your life.”

Virgil huffed. “Oh, I could definitely go without that.” Carefully avoiding his own cum, Virgil placed a quick kiss on Remus’s cheek. “Would miss the blowjobs though.”

Remus giggled, and Virgil reached down and hooked an arm under Remus’s knees, carefully lifting him up bridal style. He deposited Remus on the bed, face down, and Remus diligently lifted his sore ass into the air as Virgil went to the bedside table in search of lotion to soothe the burning.

Virgil easily found a half-used—eaten?—tube of vanilla-scented lotion and squeezed some into his palm to spread over Remus’s ass. Remus hissed at the touch but soon relaxed as Virgil slowly massaged the cream into him. It didn’t escape his notice that as he worked, Remus went about extending his tongue to reach the cum that had hit his forehead.

Virgil winced. There were some things he would just never get used to with Remus.

### 

**Author's Note:**

> ###### Sanders Sides Smut Month 2019. _Virgil’s Week._ November 1, 2019. _Dukexiety._
> 
> **Note:** I love reading your comments! ;]


End file.
